deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Osama bin Laden/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Adolf Hitler and Saddam Hussein (by Sith Venator) No Battle will be Written 1st: Adolf Hitler 2nd: Osama bin Laden 3th: Saddam Hussein Experts Opinion Hitler beat both Hussein and bin Laden because of his superior troops, superior handguns and other weapons in combat. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. David Koresh (by Cod1) Koresh: Osama: Osama bin Laden and three of his men are walking through the outskirts of Waco Texas when they notice a house. Osama, and his men see the house as a great place to take shelter and quicky get to it. when they get to the front lawn, one of David Koresh's men on the second floor notices them and takes aim from the window with his Mcmillan TAC-50. The sniper shoots at the man standing next to Osama, completely blowing up his head. Osama, and his two remaining men take immediate action. Osama bin Laden, and one of his men charge into the house, while the other man stays outside with a Dragunov sniper rifle. David Koresh's sniper fires again, but misses Osama bin Laden's sniper. Osama's sniper lands a direct hit on David's sniper which kills him. David Koresh and his men hear the battle, and start getting there weapons ready. When Osama bin Laden and his man get into the house a large firefight erupts. David Koresh trys to shoot Osama with his AR-15 but misses, Osama takes cover behind a couch and shoots a burst of gunfire from his AKS-74U that kills Koresh's men. David Koresh's 3rd man sneaks up on Osama's 2nd man, and pushes him to the wall. Osama's 2nd man strugles, but it's no use. David Koresh's 3rd man Stabs Osama's 2nd man three times in the chest, and neck with a Ka-bar. Osama retreats to another part of the house. David and his 3rd man split up, and start looking for him. During his search Koresh notices Osama's sniper outside. Koresh uses his accurate AR-15, and starts shooting at the enemy sniper. The sniper trys to return fire but it's to late. Meanwhile, bin Laden sets up an IED inside one of rooms. Osama takes the phone wire, and connects it to the explosives. Bin Laden sees Koresh's 3rd man walking by with his AR-15, and calls the phone. Koresh's 3rd man goes into the room to anwser the phone. when he anwsers it the IED goes off and creats an explosion that kill Koresh's 3rd man, and destroys the room. David Koresh hears the explosion and goes to wear he heard it to see what's going on. When he gets there he sees Osama bin Laden, and immediately puts up his AR-15, and starts to shoot. Osama rushs back into the room. David Koresh fears that he will get shot if goes in there and so he has another plan for Osama. David Koresh takes out one of his Modified M21 practice hand grenade, and thows it into the room. David Koresh grins with satisfaction as he hears Osama bin Laden scream in terror right before the grenade explodes. Koresh walks into the room, and looks at the destroyed body of Osama. He laughs to himself and says to Osama's body "Now, do you know what the name Koresh means?" "It means death." David Koresh walks out of the room to tell the rest of the Branch Davidians about his victory. Winner: David Koresh Expert's Opinion The experts belive Osama lost because David Koresh had more effective weapons, and Osama was older and weaker. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage